Pokemon Z-New Generation!
by Madam Bakunawa
Summary: It's been 2 years since the Team Flare incident happened, peace finally settled upon Kalos once again. Many new generations are excited to start, eager to become like their heroes or reach their dreams. Amongst them is a 17 year old girl, eager to finally start and not far from her is her crazy best friend and a hesitant vacationer who just wants to do anything but babysit.


**Disclaimer: Pokemon is not mine and will never be mine...All unfamiliar characters appearing on this fic are mine and are contest entries.**

 **Warning: Heavily OCcentric...Hopefully, they won't come off as Mary-sues and Gary Stus..**

 **[[January 7, 2016-12:05-This chapter has been heavily edited** **]]**

* * *

 **Golden Letter**

 _A few miles in between Snowbelle city and Couriway town stood a small old town full of traditional Kalosians. Majority of the folks were middle aged or old due to many of the younger generations wanting to make their dreams come true. Those who were left behind in the village are either children of very traditional parents or a poor family. One of those family is the Rodrigues family and in that family, one of their children, Sheina is finally starting her journey..._

It was weeks after Sheina's 17th birthday, it was a small party, mostly consisting of the town's children and some nice old folks. Sheina was tired and lazy but most mostly lazy and she wanted to do nothing but lay down on her soft comfy bed...that was until a golden coloured envelope.

Sheina was gaping widely, her tired eyes now wide open in surprise and excitement. Right in front of her was the long awaited golden envelope that her mother was fanning on her face who wore a disturbed expression.

"Shein? Sheina? I said you need to help out in the cafe first after reading the letter," this quickly pulled Sheina out of her dreamland and she almost snaps.

"W-wha-why do I have to help out? S-shouldn't I go pack up or something...?" the teen whined, earning her an annoyed look from her mother.

"Don't test my patience young lady...!" Mrs. Rodrigues points her finger at her daughter

"But our cafe isn't even that busy, never mind that-only the old folks comes by...!" she whines but her mother wasn't having any of that.

"I don't want to hear sass coming from you child, now hurry!" pushing the envelope on her daughter's hands, Mrs. Rodrigues quickly walks down the stairs to get the cafe ready. Sheina could only whine more in reply as she leans her back against the wall tiredly. However, the girl knew better than to challenge her mother's words. With that, she goes back inside her room to fetch her thin maroon wired rimmed glasses. As delicately as she could, she inserts the small knife on the top the envelope and carefully cuts.

"Ah..so excited..," Sheina mumbles to herself, eager to read the letter as she sat down on her messy bed, her words coming out as mumbles. Slowly her words became more pronounced as she spoke each sentences loudly, her hands shaking while her heart beats faster. Out of nowhere, her screams filled the house which was expected by the family except for their guest John whom shot up from his tired slumber with a horrified expression. Footsteps thundered around the second floor and down the stairs which only irritated John more. The boy rubs his tired eyes as he slid off the guest bed then glares at the offending golden envelope laid on the table across the guest bed he laid on. He groans as he lays back down in annoyance and after a few seconds of silence, shrill screaming of excitement echoes once again inside the house. John shot back up once again and threw the blanket off of him.

"Why can't I just be left in peace..? did I do something so bad to anger Arceus or something..?" He asks to no one in particular and the teen once again looks at the golden envelope.

"Figures that my no good parents would do this...always forcing me to do something...," He grumbles under his breath as he goes to grab his fancy white rimmed glasses half aviator sunglasses then the letter. After a few seconds of examining it, he carefully cuts the top then pulls out the letter inside. Unlike Sheina whom received the same letter, John wore an expression of distaste as he read carefully. He clicks his teeth and threw the letter on top of the table and went back to the bed, too tired to deal with all this madness.

Back to Sheina, the girl has successfully escaped her mother's clutches after barreling through the main door of their home like a hyper active Donphan despite still wearing her PJs . Previously, after reading the letter, her mother's warning was slowly replaced by excitement which gave the usual lazy sack of bones the scary hyper activeness of a mew which scared off her family for a while despite knowing this would happen.

"Why can't she react in a more normal manner...she'll scare off the costumers...," the eldest sibling, Andrea, mumbled in annoyance as she cleans the tea cups. The youngest sibling nodded in agreement despite not completely understanding what the eldest said. Their father, an easy going man could only chuckle as he brings in the crates of ingredients to the kitchen.

"Oh just leave her be...let her have her moment of excitement, she did wait for this for a long time...," he murmurs in a soft tone then Mrs. Rodrigues sighed.

"Excitement or not but we need more help here in the cafe...," Mr. Rodrigues gently rubbed the shoulder of his wife as he pulls her closer.

"You know we have to let her go soon...she can't always stay behind and help...also, we can always cover for her role in the cafe...and if that's not good enough to reassure you, we can always hire? we do have enough budget for one part timer," Mr. Rodrigues reassures his wife and the woman sighed.

"Fine...alright...I really can't say no to you...," She sighs once again as she walks to the kitchen, Mr Rodrigues then lets out a booming laugh as he follows after her.

"It's because you love me, silly~," He coos and his wife lets out a snort, Andrea could only blanch in disgust at her parents while her little brother copies her action.

"My family are weirdos..," "Weirdos!"

* * *

Anna stood stiflfly, locked in her own bedroom as she wore a frustrated expression while letting out an angered growl.

"This is stupid! why can't I go venture out? Why can't I pursue my dream! not fair! I had enough being always kept in one place!" She shouts at her father behind her bedroom door.

"Be quiet child! this is your punishment for sneaking in that letter of consent to Professor Sycamore! You're grounded for the whole week young lady!," She splutters as her father walks away, when the loud footsteps were gone, she groans loudly in frustration as she pulls on her hair.

"So not fair...! It was because you refused to sign the consent letter...!," She grumbles under her breath as she rolls on her stomach. She gave the heavy looking bag a longing look which she had secretly prepared for her adventure. Her frown deepened at the sight of it then covered herself with her blanket. After a few minute of silence, a light tapping could be heard from her bedroom window. She shot up from her bed and looked at the window in scrutiny, few seconds past then a long thin stick could be seen moving upwards from bellow then was tapped lightly on the glass. Anna blinks then calmly walked up the window and grinned to the person who was tapping a stick on her window. She carefully opens the window, not wanting to catch her parents attention due to how loud the noise it makes.

"Hey Sheina, short as ever huh?...and you're still wearing your PJs," she greeted with a grin and Sheina huffs, hiding her embarrassment.

"Oh shush...anyway, did you get your letter..?," Sheina asks as she held out the letter.

"Yep...but my parents took it away and locked me inside...as always," she says with a nonchalant shrug, Sheina wasn't fooled though as she saw her best friend's distressed eyes.

"Don't act as if it didn't affect you much...," silence fell upon the two and it stayed that way for a few minutes.

"I'm..still going...," Sheina blinks in surprise.

"Y-You are? but what about your parents?" despite the worry evident in her tone, it was slowly contradicted by Sheina's growing grin. Anna grins back at her with mischief twinkling in her eyes.

"They can shout all they want, nothing can keep me away from my dream...I want to leave now but I'm pretty sure you're not ready yet...aren't you?," A shake from Sheina.

"Figures...wait! you can bring my bag with you until tomorrow!," Sheina nodded loyally as she took a step back while Anna held her bag out. Sheina carefully held it on its side, knowing it'll be really heavy. With a bit of struggle, Sheina carefully places the strap of the bag on her shoulders.

"We'll meet in the entrance of my house, kay? the letter said that the one delivering our Pokemon and some extra stuff will be there," Anna nods in agreement and gave a thumbs up.

"Aye, I'll make sure to remember that~!," Sheina nods then waves in goodbye.

"You better, you have a really bad memory..also...hang in there till tomorrow morning, kay?," both friends grinned at each other, after a few seconds, Sheina jogs back to her house while Anna carefully closes her bedroom window.

* * *

Back at home, Sheina received an earful of nagging from her mother. The girl gave a contorted expression of helplessness as her mother kept nagging and nagging until her father interrupted. The girl gave her father an awed expression of hope but her hope deflated as soon as she sees his expression.

"We're not finished yet...We know you are very excited for tomorrow but where have you been throughout this whole morning and afternoon that prevented you to get back home?" her father says and the girl bit her lip nervously.

"W-well..nothing much...I was just...I-I...well...I visited Anna earlier...and..umm..played with the town's Pokemon..?" she finally says with a sheepish grin as she twiddled her thumb. Both of Sheina's parents gave her an unamused look and Sheina stuttered.

"I-I swear to Arceus! we didn't do anything too dangerous...! just..tousled around..and...wandered around the nearby forest...," she mumbles nervously and her mother lets out an exasperated sigh.

"Dear Arceus! you know how territorial the forest Pokemon are! what if you encountered a horde..?! or worse...a fully evolved dangerous Pokemon!?" Mrs. Rodrigues screeches out as she shook her daughter. Sheina looks at her mother in disbelief then pulls herself away.

"M-Mom! you're exaggerating..! If a horde approached us, the town's Pokemon are more than capable of handling the situation...! and if there was a territorial and dangerous evolved Pokemon then the Rangers would've gotten it out of the forest before I can even get to it! The Rangers stationed around here makes sure that dangerous Pokemon like that cannot live so close to a small defenceless town like this..," Mrs. Rodrigues hasn't given up yet and she prepares to raise her voice.

"Even so! you should know that the forest is still dangerous! You deserve a punishment young lady!" Sheina gaped in disbelief as she looked both at her mother and father in horror.

"Y-You can't do that..! that's child abuse!" her mother rolled her eyes as her father suddenly laughed.

"You...what kind of parents are we if we lay our hands on our child...," Her mother says in an exasperated tone of voice.

"Your mother is right...besides, the punishment is totally harmless~," Mr. Rodrigues gave her daughter a grin and Sheina didn't trust his words immediately.

"...Really..?" she asks in suspicion and her mother nodded her head.

"Yes...you may not know this but our guest John also received his letter upon his parents request...," Sheina doesn't like where this was going one bit.

"A-are you telling me to..," both her parents nodded and Sheina almost broke down.

"Indeed...John is not familiar with the Kalos region..but he is an experienced trainer, already having his own Pokemon to take care of...so it's a win win situation for both us and John's parents," her mother calmly explains.

"What we are trying to say...Sheina..is that John will be traveling with you and your friend Anna," Mr. Rodrigues finally discloses and Sheina went stiff. Her body trembles in anger but held her voice back, knowing she'll say something that will make the punishment much more worse.

"F-fine...," she finally gave in as she sat back down on the sofa with her legs sprawled out while Sheina grew silent. Both of her parents nodded contently. Mrs. Rodrigues then exits the living room to prepare dinner while Mr. Rodrigues sat beside his daughter.

"Don't look like that my child...it wouldn't be so bad...John is a good kid...I'm sure he'll get along well with both you and Anna...," Sheina looks at her father and blinked.

"What makes you so sure..?" her father chuckles.

"Well...I do remember meeting him as a child...he used to smile so brightly back then but I guess the constant absence of his parents made him grow cold and distant...an individual like that needs friends he can trust and lead him to the right path...and I'm sure both you and Anna can do that," Sheina slowly nodded her head and her father ruffles her head lovingly.

"That's my girl! I knew we can trust in you!" Sheina grins at her dad but the grin disappears as her dad leaves to help with her mother. She frowns slightly, not sure to believe in her father's words.

"Well..I'll do my best to make the old man happy..," she mumbles under her breath as she calmly stood up and walks upstairs to her room. Leaving the idea of being 'baby sat' aside, she's sure that tomorrow will be great.

* * *

 **Preview for the next chapter!**

"What do you mean we have to travel with him? your parents are crazy!"

"I can hear you perfectly,"

"Why won't you listen to me...,"

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you three, my name's Trevor,"

 **Hmm..I hope this Fanfiction isn't obnoxious...since y'know..it is OC-centric..I'm kinda scared posting this up...hehe...This fic will have slow updates since I'm writing this on my school's computer and my tablet's keyboard is shit.**

 **I also forgot to mention that this is the improved version of my Pokemon Cipher story...different plot but with the same three main characters yah.**

 **R &R...? cus honestly, reviews would definitely motivate me, no sugar coating, I'll take anything.**


End file.
